zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dolten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the 1281 A.D., China page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Philodox (Talk) 19:46, February 4, 2010 Deletion Policy Sorry if I posted this in the wrong spot - I've dealt less with talk pages and more more with discussion pages in my short history as an editor of any kind. Here's a reply I posted earlier under your earlier inquiry. : Hi. Deletion of pages is an administrator function. To notify me, and the community that something should be put up on the chopping block, edit it, add the template:delete. This not only puts in the box saying to discuss the legitimacy, it also puts it all in the category for deletion candidacy. Thanks, and welcome. -- 21:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Whoops. Forgot this isn't the computer that auto-logs me in. The above IP is one of mine. Also I knew exactly which page was the one letter one. I did that before I was an admin to get rid of some really immature spam. Sometimes, it's a worthwhile alternative just to get it off of there quit, like if it is really obscene or gross. You don't have to worry about taking the blame for it falsely - I always look at the history before I do anything. But some things should just be taken off as soon as possible. Most pages that are dates and places are actually placeholders from a long time ago. Maybe someday, someone will summarize that outbreak as mentioned in the ZSG. But in the meantime, there are higher priority projects. Thanks again! : -- Philodox 21:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Additionally, I decided to leave the actual removal of the fan fiction to be one of the last projects. I too see no need for it, it makes the place seem really juvenille. But when I started looking as to where it all came from, some of those guys were admins. I think even the original guy, Zero, posted some. So here is what I'm thinking (and please, feel free to chime in). I'm thinking we just make sure it is all in the same category, separate from everything else, and that is all has "(fan fiction)" in the end (maybe even the beginning) of the page name, so that everyone knows it is fan fic before they even click on it. I think that pretty much seals it off, without "dissing" old admins. -- Philodox 01:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Date/Place - Recorded Attacks Hi. Thanks for the recent contributions. I had intended on putting a notice as to what I thought was best for all those Recorded Attacks that are basically placeholders. The idea behind them is cool enough - at some point in time, these outbreaks or attacks should be documented (but not straight up plagerized) as they occured in the ZSG. Until someone wants to do the actual write up for all of them, I think it's actually pretty handy to have the place holders, I mean, it'll save alot of typing. And deleting all of those would upset those editors who feel we need to increase our pagecount for some sense of credibility or prominence (this eludes me, but as I've said, it matters to some). So if you take a look at this one, and would like to copy/paste the source to replace the others on the Recorded Attacks list, I think that pretty much satisfies everyone reasonably well. Your thoughts? -- Philodox 21:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) This is the Cliffnotes version But yeah, the guys here are basing their into on some critically flawed shit Max Brooks shat out: The guy has a completely video game- or fiction-based perception on carrying weapons; the whole "primary" thing doesn't make much sense when you consider that a person in decent shape can carry several long guns and ammo for each as long as they have an appropriate tactical rig and a method to secure the weapons without them bouncing around too much - cinch-down slings or quivers can take care of that - this is all not to mention sidearms Machine guns - In the ZSG, he discusses the "scythe theory" (it's not called that, it's called grazing fire), and dismisses it as fallible due to the zombies not being the same height; think about this, it works the same way on humans - and he says that half the zombies would survive - half of 1000 zombies is 500 that you don't have to deal with, and any zombies with snapped spines or traumatic amputation (you're not gonna sever limbs with a 5.56mm round btw, dumbass Brooks) are going to be easier to put down by anyone with an ounce of situational awareness and caution after the primary threat is dealt with; his whole why shoot them in the head multiple times doesn't make sense, because his supposed "awesome weapon" the M1 carbine, doesn't exactly cause massive trauma, and given his description of the hardiness of the "new organ" that evolves from the brain, it wouldn't be a bad idea to practice failure-to-stop drills or multiple headshots (the same procedure used to deal with heavily armored targets, or drug-addled combatants) Submachine guns - He continues his horrible misunderstanding that automatic fire would be useless; against an unfeeling opponent, the relatively large KE dump from a storm of large-caliber pistol rounds (as opposed to the terminal performance of rifle-caliber projectiles) would have the effect of knocking back a closing attacker, or at least knocking a shambling target off balance; modern submachine guns are as reliable as any weapon out there, especially the ones whose charging handle is integral to the bolt's construction, enabling a solid blockage to be cycled and cleared in a fraction of a second; he has the video game player's and movie-maker's misuderstanding that submachine guns have poor accuracy at range - although this may have been true of older weapons, modern, well-made SMGs (such as HK and FN models) are tackdrivers within their effective ranges usually 75-100 yards, not exactly up close and personal; they can be as accurate and effective as a rifle at their maximum range when operated by someone who is well-versed in their employment Assault Rifles - He specifically said that the ability to rapidly engage targets is not needed, contradicting everything that training and common sense would tell you about fighting in a high-threat, target-rich environment; the M16 isn't a complicated weapon - I can completely disassemble and reassemble the weapon in less than a minute, difficult to clean, NO, and his perception of the requirement to adjust the sights whenever a target shifts it range is without the slightest hint of sarcasm or exaggeration the most FUCKED up thing I have ever seen with regards to someone not knowing what they're talking about - the sights are battle zero'd at 300 yards, have a secondary flip-up close range sight that automatically resets it for 200 yards-and closer operation, and there's a knob that you rotate to adjust for the target's range, not that it's necessary, unless you're trying to bust a target 500 yards away on a cold shot; it's not a delicate weapon, and it's not going to break when you hit someone - the employment of this weapon in conjuncution with a bayonet is an integral component of US Marine Corps close combat training; contrary to Brooks, I would instruct anyone unfamiliar with firing a weapon to avoid the AK47 simply because of its recoil - not easy for someone who's never fired the weapon to adapt to, and the ammunition's not exactly the most common here in the States, also suggestion regarding close-combat with are fucked up again, as the bayonets for the AK47, as well as a model that can actually mount a bayoney aren't that common, and most of them have entirely wooden or polymer furniture nowadays - you'll be hard-pressed to find a no-shit AK47 model Bolt-Action and lever-action Rifles - lever-action rifles are obsolete, period; he says that military bolt-action rifles are designed for hand-to-hand combat, patented bullshit; for some reason places a lot of importance on making sure that if a military weapon is chosen that it has a common ammunition type - our military uses 7.62mm (.308 Winchester), 5.56mm (.223 Remington), 12-gauge, and 9mm Parabellum as standard - that's about as common as it gets; if a lot of targets hit up close, the untrained user is going to be fucked because he's going to be getting off about 6-12 rounds per minute, and not all of them accurate stopping shots Semiautomatic rifles - This capability is present in all modern assault and battle rifles and bears no further scrutiny, he's still off about the M1 carbine Shotguns - within 50-75 yards, a tightly patterned shotgun can easily penetrate the skull if aimed at the upper body or head, depending on the shot used Pistols - For an inexperienced use, pistols are about as point-and-shoot as it gets at close range; the difficulties he expresses regarding their use are the same as those encountered with any firearm; he's also apparently confused about the difference between a carbine and a submachine with regards to ammunition - carbine = short rifle, submachine gun = carbine-sized weapon firing pistol rounds Accessories - The man doesn't realize that modern weapon optics usually have hundreds if not thousands of hours of use for a single battery, and discounts the fact that a person might, ya know, carry an extra battery Explosives - I'm not sure how he thinks explosives affect living targets, but I've seen plenty of cases where an explosive charge has left nothing but teeth and bits of skull and bone - and when a grenade goes off, there's a VERY GOOD chance that something close by is going to catch shrapnel to the domepiece - he apparently forgot that there's a reason troops wear helmets - they're not there to stop bullets, they're for shrapnel Biological weapons - The man's a dumbass, and apparently didn't graduate high school; there are plenty of phages that consume dead tissue Armor - Unlike Brooks, I've actually fought people in armed and unarmed combat, and would wholeheartedly recommend body armor; in such a scenario, it would provide protection form desperate, trigger-happy survivors, and limited protection against scratches and bites to the torso - most armor isn't too heavy, and a full set of riot gear is surprisingly unencumbering, and would be useful in a high-threat, structure-clearing action - I imagine a full set of Dragonskin (which in addition to ballistic protection up to and including multiple impacts from 7.62 AP, provides stabbing and cutting protection from the knees and elbows up with all the attachments, in addition to groin, neck, and lower spine protection) would be incredibly effective in combination with a heavy fabric, or failing that, a drysuit and a sharksuit on top of it - completely sealed against liquid, and good luck biting through it; the REDMAN suit (used for riot and attack dog training, and proof against BEAR attacks) can have tethers attached that prevent the shearing away of limbs from the torso-piece; training with armor doesn't require years - it requires good physical conditioning with the weight of the armor and regular cardio; Brooks dismisses body armor as useless, saying that a shooter would likely be aiming for the hide, forgetting that he's said numerous times how difficult it is to achieve a headshot and the logic of aiming for a living human's torso The vehicle and armor sections need work, and I'll be focusing heavily on those as well as the weapons -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 00:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) WTF IS THIS SHIT? I'm redoing vehicles, COMPLETELY if you didn't see. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 02:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind as you're creating these weapons pages that your current system with rifles might do with a little work; most modern rifle have a method of fire selection, so automatic and semi-automatic might not be the best categories to use - I'm thinking a main rifle page, with bolt, lever-action, self-loading, subheaders, and the same thing for shotguns, manual, and elf-loading. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 23:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Construction Template Not sure if you have it watched so... you have a new message on http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Construction/Dolten — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 23:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) What the fuck? Get a fucking life you man-whore! 16:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : is banned for vandalism and general unpleasantness. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 22:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) you said on your page that you like answering gun questions, what would you profer for zombies? so since you are working on the dump truck page and since you have not done anything to it for a while do you mind if i add a picture of a blue dump truck to the page